The Original Digidestined
by morgan kingsley
Summary: My version of the original digidestined prequels. Only hinted on in season 1, never mentioned again. This story is here to change it all. Based off of season 4, with names digimon and some events. But with some new twists. If you ever wanted to know how the adventures of the heroes before Joe and the others even stepped foot into the digital world, check this one out. Tells it all.
1. Outline

**Authors Notes: This is a outline chapter for my main characters. The digimon partners and secondary characters. Gives the info for them all. The real chapter if the second one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Humans<strong>

Koji Di'Berra

Age:14

Born: 1971

Grade:8

Digimon: Digitamon

Digivolves to: Lobomon

KendoGarurumon

Beowolfmon

MagnaGarurumon

Susanoomon

AncientGarurumon

Info:The leader of the original digidestined. He controls the spirit of light. He was the last to show up to the train before it left. Lives with his grandma. He left for the train when she told him to get some eggs. Is sort of to himself at first, but opens up as the story progresses.

Takuya Brown

Age: 13

born: 1972

grade: 7

Digimon: Wizardmon

Digivolves to: Angunimon

BurningGreymon

Aladamon

EmperorGreymon

Susanoomon

AncientGreymon

Info: Secondary leader of the original digidestined. He controls the spirit of fire. Lives with father and mother. Went to the train when he heard a voice calling for him. He is the only left handed digidestined in any of the three groups. One of the most active in the group. Is good at blending in at school.

Zoe Night

Age:13

born: 1972

grade: 7

Digimon: Starmon

Digivolves to: Kazemon

Zephymon

Susanoomon

AncientKazemon

Info: The female of the group. Controls the spirit of her wind. Lives with her mother. Got a message a little like Koji's. Doesn't accept Jim as a person until later on. When he saves her spirit. After, they become good friends. Even missing him after the adventures are done. While popular, nobody likes her. Jim has a huge crush on her.

Tommy Gennai

Age:12

born: 1973

grade:6

Digimon: Gutsomon

Digivolves to: Kumamon

Korikamon

Susanoomon

AncientMegatherummon

Info: Youngest of the group. Controls the spirit of ice. Lives alone, and wanders the streets. He has the most inner conflict out of anyone in the group. Considering that when he was ten, he murdered his parents, and two older siblings. On purpose and enjoyed it. He ran away afterwards. But he grows the most out of the group, for these reasons. Doesn't go to school anymore.

Jim 'JP' Kido

Age: 16

born: 1969

Grade: 10

Digimon: Gazimon

Digivolves to: Bettlemon

MetalKabuterimon

Susanoomon

AncientBettlemon

Info: The oldest of the group. Controls the spirit of thunder -despite being deadly afraid of it.- Narrator of story. Older brother of Joe. Lives with Joe and father. Got his message by phone. Has a huge crush on Zoe. Starts off being the least useful but grows to be one of if not the most active as the story grows. Starts when he gets his spirit.

**Now for the info on the digimon partners**

Gazimon: The digimon partner of Jim (J.P.) Resembles the traits and looks of a rabbit. Personality almost complete opposite of J.P., but they get along well enough. Main attack at the digivolved level is sending out thunder from its body. Looks like a blue and dark yellow Argonaut when digivolved. Last of the digimon to get their spirit and digivolve.

Starmon: The digimon partner of Zoe. Resembles the traits and looks of a star. Personality is very quiet during normal situations, but always wants to help the group and Zoe when something wrong happens. Never wants to see its friends hurt. Main attack when digivloved is to run really fast and shoot stars from the sky. Looks like a blind female when digivolved. Fourth digimon to get their spirit and digivlove. Starmon is the only digimon to change gender when digivolved. Turning from male to female.

Digitamon: The digimon partner of Koji. Resembles the traits and looks of a egg broken having feet and eyes. Has a loud and mouthy personality. Loosely being like Koji's. Cares more about the members they like than the ones they don't know or like. Main attack is by having two swords to fight with when digivloved. Looks like a human boy wearing a helmet when digivloved. Second to get their spirit and digivlove.

Wizardmon: The digimon partner of Takuya. Resembles the traits of a wise wizard, but the looks of a young one who is still learning magic. Has a calm but talkative personality. So it could always help the group no matter what the situation maybe. Main attack when digivloved is shooting out fire and controlling any of it in the area. Looks like a decently fir man with long blonde hair when digivloved. First to get their spirit and digivolve.

Gutsomon: The digimon partner of Tommy. Has the looks of standing a talking rocks. Barely has the intelligence of anything better. Is the sort of humorous figure of the group. Almost opposite of Tommy. Main attack when digivolved id freezing things and and turn itself into malleable ice. Looks like a weird rabbit with a helmet and shoes when digivolved. Third to get their spirit and digivolve.

**Secondary Characters**

Bokomon: A wise small digimon that goes along with the group throughout the journey. He is the writer of the book Jim (J.P.) reads on the train during some of the rides. He wants to learn of the facts over the Legendary Warriors, and is even devoting a whole life study to it. He is the one that tells them of the warriors and part of the story. He travels with Neemon on will, despite their personalities being far different. As the story progresses, the group all respects Bokomon's words of advice more and more.

Neemon: A taller digimon that travels with Bokomon. He is the pure comic relief figure of the group, and often is just there to tell jokes. Although the jokes are terrible, the group grows to like them over time as a friendly gesture. However, there are some situations when Neemon is serious, and when those happen, he does help the plot and group move along pretty well. Problem is, that rarely happens. Surprisingly, Koji is the one that accepts his attempts of comedy the most.

Koichi: He was the older twin of Koji. Separated from birth from Koji (their parents claimed that he died, which they did believe). He has been in the digital world for a bit not realizing it. Being raised by a man who was barely a adult for a good many years. When he and Koji reunite, they get to know each other for a bit. He controls the spirit of darkness.

Katsuharu: He was a person who bullied Tommy before (and was two years older than him). He went on the train in another time before the group headed off. He pushed Tommy inside the black train, while he went on the other red one. At the end of the story, he makes peace with Tommy from stuff they both learn. Being one of the kids Tommy hangs out with after the story is done. He never got a partner or anything, but he controled the spirit of steel.

Teppi: The sort of gitterly person who also participated in bullying Tommy in the past (the same age as Katsuharu). But sometimes unwillingly. Tommy saves his life during the story, and Teppi feels as if he owns him a life debt after. Tommy refuses, but Teppi still helps Tommy learn the meaning of some things. Such as the true meaning of what 'brother' meant in the past. Teppi is the only who doesn't judge Tommy over what he did in the past with killing his parents and says that he would need a act of redemption. Even saying that everybody should not judge by somebodys past. Finishing by saying that somebody who was willing to give their life up to save another is a redeemed man. Like Katsuharu, he controls the spirit of wood.

Chaiki: She was a person forced onto the red train that Katsuharu and Teppi went on. She is one of only three humans in the entire story younger than Tommy (the other two being Teruo and Takuya's younger brother Shinya). At the age of eleven and three months. She had no idea what the train would do. She was supposed to go on a vocation, and her parents felt she could get the train. But she picked the wrong train by mistake. After meeting Koji, she develops a small childhood crush on him. But she gets over it when the story ends as they might never meet again. She controls the spirit of water.

Teruo: He was a kid who got on the red train by being curious. He is younger than Tommy by about six months. He was bored with his life, so he decided to just wander around a bit. Being in the digital world he felt free with Chaiki, Teppi and Katsuharu. When he meets the main five, he becomes a instant fan. But he is the first of his small band of four that decides that they should return to Earth. As they had no digimon and worried that they would be considered missing. Without knowing it, he controls the spirit of earth.

Shinya: The younger brother of Takuya. He turned 12 the day Takuya left to go to the train (so his birthday is the same as the journeys start). Because he turned 12 that say, he is the same age as Tommy. Despite a rocky relationship, Takuya understands what being a good sibling is througout the journey. Through Tommy, his fights and all the other stuff thrown in between. Shinya shows up in a few chapters by memory scenes. Despite never appearing in person.

Brother: The only term used for Tommy's older sibling. A dead ghost that haunts Tommy for his actions. While his parents ghost forms show up a few times and show progressive forgiveness over the story as they see Tommy is trying to do better, Brother doesn't forgive Tommy for killing him and his parents until the final battle. Near the end, Tommy understands what Brother said near the events of the event. What his last piece of advice was. When Brother finally forgives Tommy, Tommy felt a huge part of his goal completed. As it was Brother and what he always did that pushed Tommy over the edge. Brother would be a college student.


	2. Into the Digital World

**Authors Notes: This is the start of the prequels. I Before we start, I will list the ages. This is five years before season 1 takes place. So in 1985, and takes place six months before the Highton View Terrace Attack. This is from order of oldest to youngest. Of the main group, J.P.-secretly Jim- is 16, 10th grade. Koji is 14, 8th grade. Zoe, and Takuya are 13, 7th grade. Tommy is 12, 6th grade. Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy my version of the prequels. This does have a loose inspiration on season 4. Just wanted to get that out of the way before anybody asks. Sorry for not being active in such a long time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Into the Digital World. <strong>

I wish this was fiction as much as the others in my group. But it isn't. I'm writing this stuff down every night, recalling what happened that day. So some chapters will be far longer than others, despite each being a subject of their own. Some days might even have multiple. None of the others in my group even know I'm writing this down. Maybe I could look back at this ten years from now, maybe more, and remember this as just some really bad experiences. Sorry for rambling on, I will introduce myself. As the proper narrator of the story.

My name is Jim Kido. But if you would wish to, you may call me J.P. Everybody else does already. Well, in my group at least. Would you want some information about me? I will be happy to tell you. Since we are going to need to get along real well for the next while.

I'm sixteen years and a half years old. Okay, more like three fourths. My birthday is December 27th, 1969. Making this story take place in 1985.

About my family. I have a younger brother named Joe, who is thirteen. His birthday is July 7th, 1972. We live with our dad. My mom left when I was ten, and Joe seven.

Father is a doctor. He got his degree pretty young, at twenty-six. That was eleven years ago, one of my first memories that was solid was him coming home to tell us that.

After mom left, father had been pretty rough with us. I get into fights with him often, without Joe knowing. Since he was never around to see it.

More about myself now. Well, I want to be a lawyer when I grow up. School, I'm a A and B student. Half of each letter grade. I have never had a crush, girlfriend, or even fallen in love. I would get two of these during these adventures. Falling in love and forming a crush.

I am very overweight. Being two-hundred eighty pounds. My brother Joe and I look pretty much nothing alike.

This whole thing started in June 4th, when I was watching TV. My dad got out of his bedroom, and wanted to say something to me.

"I'm going away for my job for a few days. Just look after the house. Make sure you and Joe don't do anything stupid when I'm gone. Also, finish this school year good. Your're in tenth grade after all. You and Joe have a week left, don't mess it up." My father told me, just as he was leaving the house. With me in charge.

My brother Joe was at the school right now. Working on his homework, and also trying to catch up on his school work. Since it was his first year of middle school, and he didn't want to screw it up. Then repeat a grade.

I was watching stuff, and picked Transformers. Rock Me Amadeus, a new hit song started playing on the radio. It was made by Falco. Transformers was just something I would turn on every once in a while. I think I saw one episode every ten days or so. Usually by mistake.

That was when I got a call on my house phone. I answered it, having no idea who the caller was. It might have been Joe, you know.

"Yellow." I said into the phone. That was what I normally said when I was the one answering.

"You have been chosen for something very special, Jim Kido. It is your destiny. You must accept it, since you are needed in a digital world. Go to a black train at your station. Nobody will see it but you and the other special chosen people. You have until five-thirty to report to the black train. Or else the chance will be gone and will never come back again. What do you want for yourself?" The phone hung up on me, and I did the same. First thing I did was check the time. 4 PM.

"I doubt it will take me so long. Plus, I doubt this whole destiny thing is going to take so long anyways. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it out." I said to myself. Great, now that was happening.

I went to my room, and put on my blue clothes. With same matching style for the top and bottom. It was the only way it can fit my very large body. My hair was all pointed at the top. But I didn't really care. Then I put on my size twelve shoes and white socks. Lastly was my watch, which was given to me by my father.

"I also have twenty dollars. Maybe I could by twenty chocolate bars from the local store." Great, I was talking to myself once again. Anyways, I put the twenty dollars in my pocket, and left the house. Leaving the door just ajar open.

I was walking down the stairs leading to our house door. There must have been forty of them. When I reached the bottom, I started humming to myself. As I went down the sidewalk. Heading for the local store before I went to the train.

One thing I should of questioned earlier but didn't was how could nobody else see the train. I mean, it's a real train after all. Why would nobody see it? It just made no sense,

I was getting near the entrance of the store. It was old and worn down. Probably would go out of business in a year or two if they didn't change the layout soon.

Inside was an old lady working. She was here every time that I went to this store in the last five years. As far as I can tell, she was the owner. Or the cashier at least, I walked to the back as usual, to find the chocolate bars. I got enough for all the money I had, and brought them to the lady.

"Hello Jim, you've been the only person to see me today. Twenty dollars." She said as I handed her all the cash. I decided to ask something I usually never did.

"How much longer do you think you will be working here before you decide to retire?" I asked, as she coughed into a paper towel. Then answered my question.

"Three or four years. Five at most. Unless someone else takes over, this might be going down and I would be forced to retire." She said, and I stood there. Wanting to help the problem, but not knowing how to. I had no knowledge of this, so how could I? I left the store, and continued my way to the train station.

The sun was getting close to setting when I reached the train station. I still had half a hour left before it took off.

I walked all the way to the bottom level, and found it. A huge black train that looked pretty close to empty. I got closer to it, and saw one person. I went inside the train, and took a seat across the isle from the other person.

He looked pretty young, eleven or twelve, but was pretty short to. Like just under or over five feet. He wore a dark green hat, white shirt, and brown shorts. One thing I noticed were all the cuts on him. Like from the wild. He must have been an orphan or have a terrible family.

"Hey." He said, looking at me directly in the eyes. "Why are you here? I didn't do anything wrong. Please don't report me."

"Do you say this to everybody that you meet?" I asked, not even getting what he just said to me right now. It seriously made absolutely no sense. I scratched my head a little bit. Why would a little kid need to worry about the police.

"Sorry for saying that. It's just those people really scare me. My name is Tommy. Tommy Gennai, what is your name?" He told me. I decided to tell him my name, assuming the guy wouldn't be able to do much damage to me.

"J.P. Kido is my name. I wonder how many people are going to show up before the train heads off." I made a fake name for myself, so they won't know who I really am. I was rubbing my chin. I noticed that it was getting the start of a beard. Great, I doubt shaving cream and a razor are a part of the deal on this train. This was going to be lovely.

A few minutes later, the train opened to reveal a third person. She sat down, and I started to look at her. She had a purple hat, small purple skirt, white and purple shirt. Her hair was blond. She actually looked kind of cute, in my opinion.

Almost right away after, another person walked into the train. Making the total four so far. He sat down next to me. He had a brown hat, red jacket, dark brown shorts and shirt. He looked like one of those wannabe tough sport boys. There is a slight chance that we would get along.

"Hey guys. Did you get some weird call about destiny? I did. This is going to be awesome. My parents don't even know that I'm gone yet. I love it." The guy who recently walked in started talking in a real excited way. I was able to understand what he was saying, but barely.

Lastly, another person walked into the train totally silent. So now we had five here for most likely all the same reason. He had a black hat, blue jacket, white shirt, and grey pants. He looked average to me. Not very amazing, but not terrible. He lay down on of of those seats, as if he wanted to take a nap at this very moment.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Until the clock outside hit five-thirty, and the train started. Whatever this destiny was, it was going to start right now. I looked at them all once again, seeing my new companions for an adventure unknown.


	3. The Spirit of Fire Burns Bright

**Authors Notes: This is the second chapter of The Original Digidestined. I will warn you ahead of time that the characters will get their spirits over the course of several chapters, not just the next five over and over. I think that is a fair warning, and that is all there really is to say. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Spirit of Fire Burns Bright<p>

I took our a chocolate bar, temped to eat it. Then I glanced over at the girl, and decided that maybe she should have it. I walked up to her, holding it out. Hoping that she would say yes to my offer.

"Hey do you want a chocolate bar? It's very tasty. I have extras, so don't worry about me running out." I said, certain my face was getting at least a little red.

"No. We just met dude. Maybe if we knew each other for a few weeks, maybe even just days, then I might say yes. But as it stands I don't want something from you. Not against your personally though." She rejected, and I walked back to my seat. Feeling very defeated.

"Well, my name is J.P. I'm in the tenth grade." I introduced myself. Again, with that same fake name that I used when I introduced myself to Tommy. Besides, I think J.P. describes me pretty well. Fat and useless as possible.

"I already introduced myself to J.P. before any of you three showed up. My name is Tommy. I'm in the sixth grade right now." The little guy introduced himself a second time. He was giving us all worried looks. I still quite understand yet.

"Since we're introducing ourselves now, I will do myself now. My name is Zoe Night, but just Zoe is fine. I'm in the seventh grade right now." The girl I tried giving the bar to and found rather cute told us. I thought the name Zoe was real nice.

"I guess I'm going now. My name is Takuya, pretty sweet name. Same as Zoe, I'm in seventh grade. So that just leaves one left." The man with the red jacket told us his name. He was playing with his hands the whole time. We all looked at the man with the black hat. Waiting to introduce. After about a minute, he finally did.

"What's the point pf not doing it anyways? My name is Koji. I'm in the eighth grade this year. Now that our introductions are over with, what are we going to talk about now?" The last guy introduced himself and wanted a new topic of discussion. We all sat silent, none quite sure of it.

I bet with all that, plus the silent treatments we've had, this train ride has lasted about five minutes so far. Ten at most is what my guess would be.

Koji looked as if he really was about to fall asleep. Maybe the sounds of the train was soothing to him. Like a lullaby for babies for example.

So with Koji as good as not being a part of our talk anymore, I thought of some thing else to ask about. Guess we would have to get Koji to answer later.

"So guys, what is one activity you like to do? I like TV and eating. I do my home work at school, so I could have tons of free time at home." I asked hoping that this one detail would help me figure out these people out at least a little.

"One thing I like is to play at the arcades on the weekends. But one thing I like on schooldays is to play Basketball during lunch periods. At home, I listen to the radio all day in my room. My activities in my room are very usually different depending on my mood set that day." Takuya gave a pretty good and detailed answer to my question. It made my answer to my own question look weak by comparison.

"I really like going around the city and forest throughout the day when I can. Not much happens at school, just sitting at one place always having to note upon teacher lectures. I always sleep in a different position at the night time." Tommy told us favorite activity. Which sounded very strange compared to my and Takuya's responses. This Tommy guy sure was weird. No two ways about that one.

"One thing I like to do is hang with some of my friends. I'm not one of those people who live to shop and never do anything else though. Also I like to play chess with my mother once a week. I lead a very normal life. Not one to be super impressed over" Zoe put in her answer. I didn't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her for a while. I had to look at Koji, who was turning a bit. Maybe he was having a weird dream. Not like I was going to wake him up just to ask.

I got up and walked over to one of the windows of the train. While looking out, Takuya walked up to me. We stared out at the city in silence for a bit.

"I know it's awfully rude to ask, but do you ever work out?" Takuya asked, I knew he was meaning about the fact that I was really fat. I should have been offended, but I wasn't. He probably was concerned about my health.

'Very rarely. My dad gets onto me quite a bit over that. Last time I checked, I was over two-hundred and eighty pounds. I know I should, it's just I never find the time or energy to do it." I replied as I saw a little girl next to her mother. She had some ice cream, and was licking the treat happily. I smiled because it was nice to see a child with youthful innocence.

"I can help you with that. If you ever want to start, and you need a trainer, just come to this address." Takuya handed me a piece of paper with I assumed to be his address to his house on it. The paper read "1048 4th street". I put the address on my pocket, nodding. We stood there for a little while after that in silence once again After another minute or so, the area outside started looking different from what I was used to. I didn't pay much attention to it, and went back to the seat. Takuya sat back next to me.

"Zoe, sorry for what I did earlier. Will you forgive me? You're right, we should have got familiar with each other first first. I did the wrong thing.' I apologized to Zoe, certain that if she had female charms, they were working on me. She was more than just cute I watch her.

"I guess when you put it that way, I will forgive you. At least you saw what you did wrong. So that counts for something." Zoe said, and I must have looked happy beyond imagination. Koji opened his eyes for a second, then closed them once again.

"Guys, can you please be quiet?" Tommy got onto us angirly. Then he gout up, and started pacing up and down the train for several minutes. He had a strange smile. It looked down right muderous. This kid was really starting to freak me out.

After he was done doing that he sat back down. All these interactions were making me sleepy for some reason. I looked out the window, and saw it was really dark. It was weird, but I didn't question it. In fact, Takuya and Zoe were already starting to sleep. "Tommy, I'm going to sleep." I said, laying down and closed my eyes.

Throughout the next hour, I heard walking. It must have been Tommy doing that thing again. Then I heard in silence and that made me think he was done. Now I could have a nice quiet sleep.

When I woke up it was bright outside. So I assumed I slept through the night. Everybody else was awake and talking to each other. I was able to figure it out in due time. I was able to figure out that they were talking about the train being close to letting us out at this destination. I was now getting excited about what was going to be waiting for us.

About another half hour later, the train was pulling up to our destination. "Your destination and destiny now await you. The place is named the Digital World." The train rider said. No wait, there was none. It was the actual train that said this. Okay, I must admit, this whole trip has been really weird so far.

But we got off the train anyways. There was no point in freaking out like crazy over a talking train. That part might have been a part of my crazy imagination.

"See you guys in a long while. I can't believe these are going to be the people destined to reclaim the Digital World. They're just teenage kids." The train, this time I was sure it was the train said. Then it left us alone after we got out. So now we were left alone with absolutely no idea what the heck was going on.

We stood in silence for a couple minutes. I've noted to myself that we kind of did this a lot actually. The place around us looked nothing special honestly. Just some sand and the train tracks. But I saw the tracks were in the middle of the air. Which made no sense.

After a while of silence, Tommy had the most absolute amazing idea that we should leave. Then started walking to the train tracks. It's official, this guy was crazy.

When he got to the tracks, Takuya looked at all four of us in horror. Like he couldn't believe that we were doing noting about the situation that was in front of us. Then he threw his arms up in a given up way and walked over to the tracks.

"I will get Tommy if nobody else will. Besides, it would be pretty bad to lose one of us right after we show up here." Takuya said slowly as he was walking onto the tracks. I was debating myself. If I should go out there and attempt to stop both of them.

I decided to do it. i slowly walked up to Takuya, but at a slightly faster rate than he was going. I was starting to get nervous. Like I was going to trip and embarrass myself super bad.

"J.P. stop it. Let me get Tommy. If I can't make it, then at least Tommy will be safe. Then the four of you can go back and try to find another way out. I feel like this was more than we bargained for." Takuya told me and I froze. I froze because I was scared. Maybe Takuya was right, and this was more than all of us bargained for.

I left him to to do what he thought was right. Tommy was right now three feet onto the tracks. I hoped Takuya would get him soon. That was when I started tripping balls.

Five very weird creatures all walked up to us like nothing was wrong with any of this. I blinked at least three times to make sure this was all true. What was this? Sci-Fi. Fantasy maybe. No, this was still real life. A real messed up version of it.

One of them, which looked exactly like a wizard that you read from the books walked up behind Takuya. Almost scaring us all, him mostly. The type of wizard I would say is the middle kind. Not started training. but not on the level of being a master.

But still, I didn't quite want to rely the fates of Takuya and Tommy on something that looks like a eleven year old dressing up as a wizard for Halloween. Plus, that wasn't for like another near five months. But I felt that now, we didn't have a better choice than to let this wizard do this.

Then it started speaking to us. "You need to get off these tracks. Both of you, this a bad place to be on. Down under is something I greatly fear and you should to. Now both of you just follow me off these, and I can lead you somewhere. So we can be safe for a little bit." My mistake, it was talking to Takuya and Tommy. Not any of us off the tracks.

Well it looked like at least elementary school dress up wizard got through with Tommy. In fact, he started walking in the direction of wizard dude. Takuya was a couple feet in front of Tommy. But kid wizard looked at them worried. Maybe they were going a tad too fast.

"Slow down." Wizard kid commanded them to do. But a little too late, because Tommy started slipping. When he started falling, Takuya grabbed Tommy's arm. But the weight forced him down, and they both started falling down on the ground.

Zoe and I screamed almost at the exact same time. Koji just looked surprised over this whole thing. Like he was having a really hard time absorbing this all. Even these creatures that showed up looked stunned.

I could hear Takuya commanding Tommy something. "Tommy, put your hands in my left back pockets. I have a little piece of rope and some paper clips. Perhaps if we combine them, we could have enough to get on one of the rocky walls." Takuya made absolutely no sense with that idea. There was no way that I was the only one who thought this was a terrible idea. At least Tommy must have agreed with me.

The child wizard looked at Takuya and Tommy. Probably deciding if they should go down and save them. "Don't do anything." It told us, and started climbing down the rocky walls.

I was watching worried that neither of these three would make it. Or at least not all three of them. Koji now started speaking.

"I can't handle it if they don't make it. I have already experienced death enough. Even though I just met all of them." He then started walking away from us. One of the creatures, one looking like a broken egg with a face and feet started following Koji.

I started to get up, to pursue Koji. Then return to this scene after a few minutes. Then Zoe called out to me. I looked back at her.

"Let him be alone for a few minutes. He will return when he sees this is done. Trust me J.P. You should be trying to make me feel okay now." Zoe said, and I sighed. I didn't know why, but I felt Koji should be with us.

I sat next to Zoe, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Tommy and Takuya will be safe. You're right, Koji will be back before long." Zoe nodded, and one of the creatures sat next to me. I looked like a rabbit, and a real trickster. But strangely felt like I would get to be fond of it.

"J.P. It looks like Wizardmon has almost reached Tommy and Takuya. My name is Gazimon. I came here as soon as possible when I heard of you guys coming to this world." The rabbit spoke to me. The reason I was more surprised by this one speaking over this 'Wizardmon' is because at least that one looked sort of human. This was obviously not human by any definition of the word.

"So you call yourself Gazimon?" I questioned as I was watching this scene with Takuya, Tommy, and Wizardmon.

So Takuya's plan no surprise fails. They were now falling to the bottom even faster now. This Wizardmon opened up its cape, and started flying down to get them.

I honestly let out a slight gasp when I saw that. A talking rabbit, alright. Two people almost dying, little scary. Talking train, small reaction. Something opening a cape, results in a gasp. I don't really get it myself.

The Wizardmon creature caught Takuya and Tommy at the last thirty feet. then he went down to the ground, with a a soft land. All the mist in the area, sorry if I never stated that part earlier started clearing.

What showed up after was a huge red crystal. I mean huge. It was ten feet tall, easy. If either of those three hit the tip, they would be dead. It looked like a small energy was glowing off of it. Giving it a sort of disturbing presence.

All of us looked at the crystal in amazement. It must have been the first time any of us saw anything like it. If I was down there, I would have touched the crystal. Another creature, one that looked like a star said something to us.

"Nothing like any that I have ever seen. Too bad Koji and Digitamon were not here to see it." The star looking thing spoke, and I wasn't even surprised anymore. What was next, one of them telling us this contains some power? Or that I was destined to become a future president of America despite me not even being from there. Okay, that is a little bit stupid to even suggest.

The wizard looking guy was examining the crystal, trying to make out what it was or meant. If it was a true wizard, that would make sense. When Tommy was about to touch it, the wizard looking thing stopped him by voice command.

"I don't get it. Maybe another digimon would know the answer with all this. I will make this a personal mission to figure what these types of crystals are." It talked to itself like how a scientist would do when getting ready to do a experiment.

But curiosity got the better of Takuya, as he walked to the crystal. Like he couldn't about the wizard looking beings request. "This may be my only chance to see something like this. I need to seize the moment and get experience for at least how it feels."

As he was just about to touch it, something came out of the crystal. It looked like a device that felt sort of futuristic. I wondered if it was waiting for the move to be made, or if Takuya just happened to be the one who reached it first. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed it. "What is this?" He asked softly, like it would crumble.

"It's a D-Tector. You having one just shows that you are meant to be here. Your friends will one for themselves I feel. When their time comes, that is." Wizardmon took off what looked like a ring and played with it a little bit.

"We are meant to do what exactly? Will this ever be explained? Because everything in this world has just been wild crap that makes no sense." Takuya checked the D-Tector out, and saw that it was dark red. He put it in his pocket, so it would be safe. "My favorite color is red."

"We will explain it to you and your friends soon enough. You just have to wait until we settle down for the night. That way, we will have a rather long time for you to learn and get everything right. But first, let's worry about getting up from this little problem we are having." Wizardmon helped clear that up for Takuya and everybody else.

Takuya and Tommy both agreed to the idea of getting of getting out from there first. All discussion about what we will do will wait until this is taken care of. That was when some loud noises that were not made by them or us cracked. We all stopped our current thoughts wondering what it was.

Two other creatures independent of humans ran up to the three down below. It was obvious they were trying to get away from something chasing them. This really was just getting too much for me to handle now.

"Something is chasing after us. Trying to get our new book. It looks super scary, and neither of the two of us could be able to defeat it. Can any of you stop it or help recommend for us to run away to?" Takuya looked like he was getting overwhelmed by this to. Wizardmon wanted to help them out but honestly didn't know how until further information.

"Can we see what this thing chasing you is like or at the very least looks like? We can't help you until we know about what this monster is." The answer to the question was given to it before either of the other creatures could even speak.

It looked rather large and black. Larger than all of the creatures there, aside from Takuya and Tommy, almost all combined. It had four legs as if it were a dog. The face looked like some decorations on it. Pure white and blue, red paints on the white face. The sound it made was what made everybody everybody everybody down below scared.

It sounded like static on a TV with a sort of combination of some other things. Such as a train slowly getting closer or running over somebody with every second. Somebody getting punched in the face and or slamming their head against the wall to the point it felt like a natural beat. That was what the noise out of the mouth of this monster. It hurt my ears a whole lot. Zoe and I covered them up at the same time.

"It's name is Cerberumon! It has been chasing us for over a day now, and no matter where we go, it keeps following us. Like I said earlier, I think it might be because of the book." One of them spoke, and Takuya looked at the crystal. Then back at them again. Wizardmon did the same but a tiny bit after Takuya did.

"What would happen if I try touching the crystal?" Takuya asked Wizardmon, and the thing called Cerberumon ran towards them at a even faster rate. It hit the rocky walls, and some rocks fell down. They were about to fall upon them. Takuya took the scared creatures away, while Wizardmon pulled Tommy away.

"With that D-Tector you have, you should be able to touch the crystal without hurting yourself. Try it and maybe what you need to defeat Cerberumon will be given. If not, then I am sorry." Wizardmon told him, Zoe was ow holding on to my arm. the creature that looked like a ton of rocks next to us spoke with a worried tone.

"I hope Tommy will be safe. I don't want to lose my partner so quickly. I hope Wizardmon is right and Takuya is the one to touch the crystal." Then Takuya took Wizardmon's advice, and touched the crystal. Both it and he, with Wizardmon started glowing.

After he stopped glowing, Wizardmon did for a second longer and it stopped. Then Wizardmon told him something else. "Now with that glow, we have become part of another in our emotional state. If you swipe your hand across the D-Tector, a new power will be born.

Takuya saw that the Cerberumon was going to hit the rocky wall and destroy both them and the crystal, he listened to what Wizardmon said. He swiped his hand across the D-Tector. Nothing happened for a second, but then a second glow showed up.

What happened next made me want to scream in utter surprise. "This can't be." Zoe said, and even the creatures next to us had nothing to say. Takuya and Wizamon's bodies started moving at each other. The D-Tector being in the middle. When the two reached the D-Tector, and they begin to fuse together. After about fifteen seconds, only one thing stood there. They had become one person, literally.

"Wizardmon digivolve to... ANGUNIMON!" Takuya and Wizardmon both yelled. I'm not even sure of all or any of this myself anymore. The new being faced Cerberumon, growing a ball of flames out of its hand.

"How is this even possible?" Gazimon questioned, and I had no answer in my mind. Cerberumon and this new thing called Angunimon ran towards each other. When they got within feet of touching each other, I gave the most basic reply in the history of basic replies.

"I don't know. But these latest events made me learn to not question just about anything." I said, and Cerberumon just ran into Angunimon. It returned the attack by grabbing it, and throwing Cerberumon against the grounf.

"Fire Blast!" Agunimon shot the ball of flames at the Cerberumon. I guess I should give a description of how it looked now. It had blonde hair to its mid back, a red helmet covering the top of its face. Red and white armor, and red gloves. With black legs I just noticed.

I guess the ball of fire was strong enough for the Cerberumon to give in. As it instantly ran away. Agunimon divided up into Takuya and Wizardmon again. Wizardmon took Tommy, Takuya and the other creatures back up to us by using its cape. Intentional or not, that was when Koji showed back up with the egg creature creature.

"Trailmon is going to be showing up again soon. To head to Diamond Cave. With with stop at a small town along the way. It is heard something is hidden inside of there." One of the two creatures that attracted Cerberumon said. Then it introduced itself to us. "My name is Bokomon. I am in the process of bringing this book to a friend of mine for notes on all sorts of attractions in the Digital World. With our new book here about the legendary of the legendary warriors. You may come along with Neemon and I on Trailmon. It is the only sure safe way to travel around much of the Digital World." The creature with what looked like a novel in its arm said. I looked at all the others, not sure of who was going to speak first.

"Maybe we should go on the Trailmon. Then you can all introduce yourselves to us. As it was obvious that we won't be leaving here for at least a short while." Koji said, as another train pulled up. Not the kind that we saw before though. Despite Koji not seeing the battle, I would have to agree with him on this matter.

"I'm Trailmon and I will be happy to bring you to my next stop. A village not so far away from here. Will be overnight and we will pull in at about nine in the morning. I will be heading out in five minutes." The Trailmon announced, and the one called Bokomon went on it. The other one named Neemon came inside along with it.

We all glanced at each other for about a minute, even the creatures looked around to. Then without speaking, we all went inside. I went up to Bokomon right away.

"Would you be willing to let me read this book?" I asked, and Bokomon nodded. Handing me it.

"Just return it to me every morning after you read it on nights you do. If you can do that, be my guest." Bokomon replied, and I sat next to it. Opening up the first page. Everybody else took their seats, and waited for a little while. When the five minutes was up, the Trailmon started heading out. Silence, with the trains noises being the only thing we heard for several minutes. Looked like our group was finished, and our second destination on our destiny was on its way. What I read that night will be put on below here. I will be doing this a few times. Like when we reach a important part in out journey. Until I finished reading the book.


	4. Koji and His Story

**Authors Notes: Chapter three of The Original Digidestined is now here. On this chapter, we will be spending some time on the train again. And we get to know the rest of the cast. Such as Neemon, our pure comic relief. And Bokomon, the wise mentor of the group. Because plot demands it I guess. Plus, our group learns a little bit more of what they have gotten themselves into. So there you go. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Koji and His Story<p>

So we all were very surprised still from all that had went on. I looked at Koji, confused as to why he left the area out the way he did. Maybe he had something in his own personal life that we had not been aware of. I am so glad nobody has read this journal of mine yet. Anyways, the new digimon creatures as they would like to call themselves started to introduce themselves to us.

"My name is Wizardmon. I worked with Takuya and he is my human partner, as I am his digimon partner." Wizardmon said, and patted Takuya on the shoulder. I had no idea what Takuya thought of Wizardmon. But by the look on his face, it couldn't have been that bad. Then the next one introduced themselves, and that was the one sitting ext to me.

"I'm called Gazimon around my parts. I am the digimon partner of J.P. I hope we get along just fine through this." Gazimon said, and I shrugged. It wasn't bothering me quite yet. So I guess there was really nothing to say then. Then the next one went, that was the one next to Zoe.

"You may call me Starmon. I am the digimon partner of Zoe. I wonder how long we will be with each other on this quest." Starmon told us, and Zoe looked like she had no honest reaction. Like she should just go with this. Then the next one went, and that was the one next to Tommy.

"I am Gutsomon. I am Tommy's partner. I may not be the smartest thing in here though." Gutstomon introduced themselves, and that just left the thing next to Koji. The one that looked like a giant egg.

"I'm Digitamon. Don't you guys be going off giving me a attitude, or else you will have one coming for you." The egg put in, and I already was going to get annoyed with this one. I mean, a egg trying to give us manners. This was stupid. Then the digimon with the book in their arms introduced themselves.

"My name is Bokomon. I'm trying to finish this book that I'm writing. Even though books and writing is illegal in the digital world now. Plus the fact that I can be going to prison for even writing this. It's all because of Cherubimon. Oh wait, I'm going a little over myself. Maybe my companion should say something to you guys." Bokomon said and I could see it getting less excited as they went on talking. It was small and had a black mouth. The book was green and it looked it there was no real hands on it.

"Oh hello me called Neemon. Your all very nice and cool ready. Maybe your and my will get along nicely." The last one said, and it was yellow. Taller than Bokomon, and had closed eyes. It also had a red pair of shorts and the arms were highly disproportionate. I wondered why it was also speaking that way. It was rather strange.

"You speak rather odd." Koji added into what Neemon was saying. "It's actually kind of funny. Maybe you will be pretty fun to hang out with."

"Thanks Koji. You very nice. Thanks for being so kind to my." Neemon replied, and Bokomon cleared his throat. Takuya glanced at Bokomon. Like he remembered something.

"Bokomon, weren't you going to tell us why we are here?" Takuya asked, and Bokomon nodded.

"Yes I will. So the fact that Takuya got the spirit of fire shows that you are the heroes we need. That my writing is correct." Bokomon explained, reading part of the book out loud. "There were assumed to be ten legendary warriors. Each representing a different element in this world. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Wood, Steel, Ice, Darkness, Light, and Thunder. Each carried by a different digimon. Then a great war happened, and the events of this war led to all the digimons deaths. But not before they hid the spirits essence inside of something for them. These spirits are currently being hunted down by a digimon called Cherubimon. Cherubimon is one of the three celestial digimon from the gods grace that was sent down here to try and stop this war that happened a long time ago. The celestial digimon are called Seraphimon, Cherbuimon, and Ophanimon. Each having a different purpose of what they were supposed to do by the gods commands." Bokomon begun explaining, and then told us what each of them were doing.

"Cherbuimon was the guardian of the gods and of their wisdom. Seraphimon was the executor of the gods laws. Then we have Ophanimon, which impartners the loving and merciful side of the gods. All three of these acts has to be balanced out for it to work out the way it is supposed to. Or else something will fall apart." Bokomon then closed the books, and looked at us each one by one. "You need to get a spirit if we are stop Cherubimon from getting all of them. I don't know how many they have, but at least they can't get the spirit of fire because of Takuya. But nine is still too many. I don't wish to make you overwhelmed, but I hope that sooner or later you will understand why you are needed on this quest. You were chosen because you were called to reach this train. Something out there trusted in you. I am writing down all details that I find of this legend and facts. Maybe you will earn a place in writing. Earn a place in this worlds history. Earn a place in a world that needs people of purpose and can bring what they need." Bokomon kept explaining to us, and nobody was able to respond.

"I have a feeling my mother is going to be so mad if she ever finds out about this." Zoe said, and I scooted a little bit closer to her.

"Hey don't worry Zoe, as long as you have me to be around." I replied, and she glanced at me strange. Wow, maybe I should do a better job with what I say when trying to support girls.

"I wish I could help, but there is something holding me back. I can't say yes and feel at peace for myself for agreeing." Koji told us, and shook his head mildly. I stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Or if it was even my business what was going on in his personal life.

"Bokomon or anybody else, what would happen if the spirits all get taken over by Cherubimon?" Takuya asked, and Wizardmon replied to this one.

"The digital world has had a lot of places destroyed. A great population of digimon have died off over the years. Seeing them is considered a rarity in some places. It is important that we get the spirits because with the power that they contain, we can use them to bring back parts of the digital world that is forever destroyed. A big portion of fate is on this. Not much can be done or saved when nobody takes a stand. One person can't do everything on their own. But even a small group can do something. Like the Spanish when they fought that army of over 78,000 when they barely had 200. They didn't lose a single person. Yes, it was more than one person. But it was a small group and they still did this great victory. It might not be the best comparison made, but I hope it at least got my point across." Wizardmon was telling us, and Tommy thought of it.

"What if Wizardmon is right and we are a part of something bigger? But I still feel that even with that, we can leave a imprint. I feel like I would have purpose in this place. I don't know why, but it feels like I could devote my life to this place already." Tommy said, and Gutsomon next to him patted his back.

"Well spoken." Gutsomon replied, and Neemon got up. After walking a few steps, he tripped over on his shorts. Then Neemon got up complaining.

"Me not like when me do that." Neemon mumbled, and Koji looked out the window of the train. As if something bothered him.

"What's the problem? You know we are stuck here for a long time anyways, so why not just tell us what the problem is?" I said, and Koji glared at me. Not because he must have been angry. But in a way as if he were choosing if he should or not.

"I will see if I do my best for you all to understand." Koji said, and looked at us. Then started to gain his posture back to normal as if he were going to tell a tale. "It all started as my parents claim soon after my birth." Without even looking at any of us, he continued his story.

"My parents told me that I had a older twin brother who died soon after his birth. But he lasted long enough to see me be born for a bit. They believe that he died and never really checked to see if this was true. One of them even claimed, although I am not positive that they never really wanted to know if this was true or not, they just let the claim happen. So he could be out there alive and alone. I just don't know it. It's not that he might be dead that bothers me or that he might be alive. What bothers me is that my parents admitted that they never cared to check if this was true or not. They let it pass like it was nothing special. That is just horrible if you ask me. But I wouldn't say as bad as the next piece that I have to talk about. By the way, they claimed that his name was Koichi." Koji said, as he took his hat off and stared at the floor. Because of this, it was going to be impossible to really tell what his emotions were. Which would have been really interesting to see. Then he let the story continue.

"What happened next was worse than what I told you about as I already said. I had this older sister, who was six years older than me. We got along really well. Went to lunch, played games, saw some movies. We were the kind of older sister and younger brother relationship that actually worked and didn't backfire every few days. But one choice I can't forgive her for was her last one. When she was turning seventeen, she was having a birthday party with all of her six best friends. I have no clue how they got the alcohol, but they drank until they were drunk. I was only eleven, so I of course wouldn't understand. But she drove off with her friends and since it was her birthday, she was the one driving. But drinking and driving is bad as the teachers would say and they are right. She drove off a hill, and the car broke down. All seven of them died within minutes and I woke up the next morning hearing the news. I was young but I understood what death was. I was sad to never see my big sister again. It was said that nobody found the car until several hours after the crash occurred. I saw the funeral, and while I knew she was never coming back, I didn't truly fully understand why. My parents told me that they just couldn't handle raising me anymore, and gave me to my grandmother. She has been raising me for over three years. As my own personal parent in a way. Forget that my parents were still alive. I haven't been able to call them mom or dad for three years. I was given to my grandmother because they claimed that the people at school would make fun of me for having a dead sister. How cruel is it to make fun of somebody for having their sister die. Was it because death is apparently funny or that she was drunk when it happened?" Koji kept explaining in mild disgust. Then he reached the final part of his story that he wanted to tell.

"However, I know my sister is gone. I can't change that. But I wonder if my twin is still out there. I want answers on that matter. If he's alive, dead, or missing. If he's alive, then where he might be. If I ever can see him again or just for once. I just want to know the truth. Is it so hard just to ask for that? I will make that one of my big life time goals if I have to." Koji said, wrapping up his story. Then he was silent for a bit, and then he put his hat back on. Tommy as the first to say something.

"Koji, I know what it feels to have a loss in my life. It will be good some days, bad on others, and some days that it won't have any feel on you. But time will heal everything. As my father once said to me when I was nine. It has been three years yes, but sooner or later you will be okay. Sooner or later, it will stop impacting you. If time doesn't heal it, then some basic events will. Honestly, I do know this pretty well." Tommy told Koji, and Koji looked at him odd. As if he wondered how he would know this. Even I was a bit curious on that one as well.

Zoe moved on over next to Koji. I couldn't help but notice the amazing way she moved her hair around. It was beautiful. If only I could see something like that all the time. When he blew part of it away from her eyes, I couldn't stop looking at it. Oh my god, what is my problem. Koji tells this big story and it is affecting how he feels about helping out Bokomon and I am being amazed by Zoe's great looks. I must be terrible.

"You will be fine. As long as I am around and all the others, nothing will take more away from you. I can do my best to make sure of it." Zoe told him, and he glanced over at her. Then he nodded, as if she was telling something right.

"Okay, maybe you are correct. Maybe you are getting somewhere here. I like it." Koji replied, and then Neemon jumped up and down all excited. Not even opening its eyes when doing so.

"Do this mean your will help we out on quest to spirit retrieve?" Then Neemon started clapping. Koji laughed, and walked up to Neemon to rub the hair on its back.

"You bet. With you around, you will keep me good company. Maybe you might not make this whole thing so bad after all." Then Koji got himself up, and looked at us. "Okay, I just needed to get that story off my chest. With some encouraging words from some of you, you can count me in. At least for the moment. Until it gets to much for me, then I might have to stop. Let's hope that doesn't happen for all your sakes here." He said, and I smiled on the left side of my face.

"Maybe you can save the day in the end you big piece of chick magnet." I said. Okay leave me alone. I still didn't know too much about him and what he would like people to say. So I just sort of winged it.

Then the train ride kept going and Takuya was wondering the exact same thing as all of us. But he decided to ask it first. "Okay, so where are we going next? What is our next plan?"

Bokomon was already giving the answer. "We will head to Diamond Cave because that's what the train was supposed to lead us to. Then we will see what amazing thing is in there. Perhaps if we are lucky, we can find a spirit close to there. That will be nice and dandy for all of us. On the way, the Trailmon will stop by a city tomorrow. There we can perhaps learn of some important things. Such as locations of big iconic places and some good ideas of places to avoid and go to. Maybe even some supplies. Let's just hope that this Fire Terminal is a good place to be at." Bokomon replied, and one of the digimon on the train asked something I was thinking.

"What is Fire Terminal?" The one that looked like Starmon asked, and Gazimon replied.

"It's the capital of the Fire Kingdom. There are ten land masses in the digital world since the war that Bokomon claimed happened. Each one divided up to each of the spirit element. Each one having a capital that has there name followed by Terminal on it. Since we are in the Fire Kingdom, it is called Fire Terminal. I learned this is digischool." Gazimon answered, and nobody said anything for a little bit. Then Wizardmon said something.

"I have a friend in Fire Terminal named AP. They study things in the digital world quite excessively. They might know what to do. They are not a digimon by the way. Just a being that lives here. Their full name is Appz the Flying Maiden. But they just prefer AP. I think I can lead us down there to where they live and we can ask them some questions. They also know of somebody called Ratmon who also has big information on a great deal of things. I think both will be worth going to. Plus, they both live in the same area of the city. The abandoned warehouses. It will be worth checking out. I can lead us there. But it will be best to do it later in the day when no digimon is around to see what we are doing. So we could go around the city in the mean time." Wizardmon told us, and looked around as if somebody were to question this idea.

After a minute or so of no reply, Takuya answered us by saying "Well it seems settled. We will try to find this AP and Ratmon while we are at Fire Terminal." Bokomon nodded.

"But everyday we use is every day that Cherubimon gets closer to getting the other spirits. However, I do agree that this might be the best choice. Besides, we're just having fun for a day. I doubt anything bad will happen." Bokomon replied, and then we started doing our own things now that it seemed we got the important talk out of the way. I got up, and walked close to the window.

"J.P. how are you feeling about this? Don't worry, from here on forward, the journey will only get better. I will it will be very fun indeed. Even if we are in some sort of pressure." Gazimon said walking up to me. I didn't know how to reply honestly. Maybe there was no solid way to reply just yet.

"It will be interesting. Maybe you're right. It will be fun. I just wonder how well I will hold up with the others here." I replied, looking at them. Feeling a tad sad for Koji. Still very confused about Tommy. Takuya left no clear impression on me. Zoe, and how looked sitting down. When she glanced out the window again. Okay, calm down. This is already getting out of hand. Then Neemon put its hands inside of its ears.

"Me ears large to keep both of me hands in it snuggly wuggly. Maybe am should bye some straws at market tomorrow so am can do nose trick." Neemon said, and that digimon confused me even more than the Tommy guy.

A little while past before we all went to sleep. And I had some decent dreams that I don't really think you would want to know too much about. Just being at home playing with teddy bears and stuff. Shut up, I still have some.

The next morning, Starmon woke us up by singing. "Back in the county west Deputymon and I would fight for the best law enforcer in town." Everybody woke up because it was just some of the worst. Well, he's a Emmy winner compared to my brother Joe still. Joe could not sing if you had the gun to his head. He's that bad at it. I'm decent myself. I can do some songs properly. Holy crap, why am I writing about my musical abilities?

So the Trailmon opened the door up and let us out. Once we stepped outside, the Trailmon gave us a notification. I will be back here by 6 P.M. If you are not here by then, I am leaving to head to Diamond Cave alone." Then with that, the Trailmon left. Once the gas cleared, Neemon coughed.

"Smelly bad that gas train does it." Neemon said rubbing their right hand over their nose. Bokomon looked at Wizardmon, to see what the plans were.

"What time do you want to lead us to the area that AP and Ratmon are living in?" Bokomon asked, and Wizardmon answered a bit later.

"I would say between two to three. I feel we still have enough time to go around Fire Terminal and enjoy it a little bit. But when the time is up, follow my lead." Wizardmon did something with its staff, and put a alarm on it. "I even set it up so we would know when he have to leave to the area at." Wizardmon told us, and then we started going around town.


End file.
